


“ I care about you, because I still love you Jojo”

by ARIXAM



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIXAM/pseuds/ARIXAM
Summary: A Posie one-shot set in episode 11.





	“ I care about you, because I still love you Jojo”

Josie Saltzman and her twin sister Lizzie have been away from the Salvatore Boarding School for the past couple of weeks. The two of them needed some time in order to metabolize the events of that awful day that was supposed to be their best since it was their birthday. Josette had the worst evening she could wish, I mean it isn't easy to lose someone as special as your mom, especially after getting her back in the first place. So it was only right to take a break from everything , and what better way than to go visit their other mom: Caroline.   
Both of the Saltzman twins had some things to talk about to their mom, but still Josie didn't talk about what happened after being buried alive. It's like that moment of selfishness that she had with her ex was just a dream: something that never happened and therefore didn't need to be talked about.

It's been a couple of days since the twins were back at the school, back to their friends, to their dad, but still our selfless girl hasn't dared to talk to someone, anyone, about the 'dream'. Her and her sister have been bombarded with new information about Malivore and about the destruction of the knife since they were back. Their father has decided to inform the girls because the more minds worked on the case the faster it will be solved, so they have had a reason not to think about what's been on their mind, or to say it better in their hearts.  
But today was the day where they could stop thinking and clear their minds.

Josie still in her bed sleeping deeply, since she wasn't getting any sleep the past couple of days.  
Trying to forget about what happened the night of her and her sister's sweet sixteen wasn't easy for her, and maybe nor possible.  
Suddenly she was woken up by a loud noise. When she rose from her bed, she saw her twin on the floor. She asked confused what she was doing on the floor, but when she heard the answer, she just fell back on her bed sighing. << Today is the big day. You know tonight is the Talent Show, and I needed to find a dress>> has said Lizzie. Josie didn't forget about the talent show, in fact she wanted to participate but after everything that has happened she just hadn't had the time to prepare.   
But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to do anything. Her twin was going to do a show, and that meant that she needed it to be perfect. So Josie had to wake up, find a dress for Lizzie and get everything that her twin needed.

While running here and there to get whatever thing the blonde Saltzman wanted, the brunette met Hope. They were talking about how the whole Talent Show thing was kind of stupid to be done in this specific moment since one of the keys of Malivore was annihilated, but also how it was good in order to make the students forget for a bit about the danger that they will eventually face if and when all the three keys will be broken. In that moment a certain green eyed girl approached. She looked beautiful with her white blouse tucked in her skirt, eyes sparkling with joy when listening to her selfless soulmate laugh. Sparkling eyes that were soon to vanish, since the brunette didn't want to be left alone with her. Shortly Josie found a way to leave. It was easy, after all, she did have to get that coffee that Lizzie had asked her to bring. Still Penelope felt avoided by the only girl she ever cared about more than herself. She figured that the brunette would have avoided her, but it hurt.

After the encounter with her ex-girlfriend, Josette went back to her sister. For the next couple of hours she helped the blonde girl get ready for the show, unaware that her selfish ex has been looking for her all day. When they finally met again, the black haired girl was wearing a sparkling dark blue dress, paired with some naive high heels and a very showy make-up. Luckily for the brown eyed girl, she wasn't all alone with Penelope. Her twin's comment on how bad 'Satan' looked woke Josie up from her thoughts, and made her look up. What she saw was unexpected: the girl in front of her was frustrated and worn-out. She was asking Lizzie to leave her and Josie alone, and when the blonde answered with a harsh comment, the green eyed girl left without professing an other word. Both the Saltzman twins were thunderstruck, one happy because of how they made Penelope quiet, the other worried for her ex-girlfriend.

That last encounter with her selfish girl, made Josie really quiet. She couldn't help but think it was her fault that Penelope was so upset. Her mind was running so fast: how was it possible that she could make the one and only Penelope Park so outworn, lifeless ?; why did the girl who dumped her be so upset about her and her behavior toward her ex?. All of these questions were still haunting the brunette when she went looking for her twin's lucky charm.

Their room was quiet, all the dorms were. Everyone was downstairs in the central block of the school where the stage was assembled. So Josie definitively did not expect Penelope to enter the twins room and close the door behind her in order for the brunette not to run off. The short haired girl was visibly upset and frustrated. She asked the girl in front of her why she was avoiding her and when the brunette didn't answer her frustration only grew.  
<< Answer me ! >>: was the only thing that came from the shorter girl. She couldn't bare her ex's silence anymore.  
<< Please, answer me. >> : said the green eyed girl with her last stable breath before a tear began to caress her cheek.  
At the sight of her first love being so vulnerable, the other girl answered : << Because I don't know what I should tell you. >>  
Penelope was taken back by how honest Josie was being, so she took a step forward and said : << Just... talk to me. Tell me something, anything, but please don't run away. >>  
At this point there was not going back, Josette knew that she needed answers to those questions that were still in her mind. So she let her thoughts be known for once : << Why are you so upset? Why do you care if I avoid you? Why? You don't have the right to be sad ! You dumped me ! You!>>.  
Penelope knew that her ex was naive, but not to this point : << You still don't understand, do you ?>> , a small smile appeared on her face while saying this.  
But the other girl just got more frustrated because she didn't get her answers : << What do you mean !? >>. << You broke up with me, it's not that hard to understand. What I don't understand is why are you so upset!>> : repeated the brunette.  
But what came next was so unexpected for the girl.   
<< Because I still care about you!>> : cried the green eyed girl.  
But the taller girl was fast to rebut : << Then why did you break up with me?! >>.  
<< Because I couldn't endure anymore the fact that I would always come after your sister. I loved you with my whole heart and you'd always be my first priority. When you needed me I was always there. When you called, I always came. But when it came to me needing you, you would always leave because your sister had some new crush to talk to you about.   
But what I hated the most, was the fact that you'd always put her needs before yours, and unfortunately it's still like that. >> : said Penelope before turning around and walking towards the door.  
Josie was frozen, all she could think about was what Penelope just told her, and how everything finally made sense. Soon her brown eyes were covered in tears, just like her cheeks. She looks up, only to be met by her favorite green eyes; that were now looking at hers with love.  
<< I care about you, because I still love you Jojo.>> : and with that Penelope left the room, where an astonished Josie Salzman was standing.


End file.
